Muérdago en el Expreso de Hogwarts
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Draco y Hermione van a sus vacaciones de navidad, pero el expreso de Hogwarts tiene un encantamiento en sus compartimientos. ¿Qué harán para poder salir del tren? One Shot del reto navideño de Dramione Los Polos opuestos se atraen


**Hola a todas.**

**Esta es mi propuesta de fic, respondiendo al reto navideño del Foro Dramione Los Polos opuestos se atraen. Espero que les guste.**

**Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.**

**Muérdago en el Expreso de Hogwarts**

Draco Malfoy terminó de hacer su baúl para irse a sus vacaciones de navidad con su familia. Las cosas no se estaban dando bien desde que su padre de encontraba en Azkaban y su madre se había vuelto más sobreprotectora con él que de costumbre. Suspiró con fastidio, ante la perspectiva de unas sosas y lloriqueadas vacaciones junto a su familia. Ante esta perspectiva hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en el colegio.

La mayoría de sus amigos se quedaban pero ¡total! Que las cosas no le salían tan bien como cuando los Malfoy todavía tenían poder entre la comunidad mágica.

Rumiando su mala fortuna navideña, llegó hasta los carruajes tirados por los threstals invisibles y se subió en unos de ellos, rogando a Merlín que nadie que no fuera de su casa se subiera con él. Ya sabía lidiar con las serpientes aunque fueran unas rastreras hipócritas, podría hacer el esfuerzo con un Ravenclaw, pero prefería decapitarse antes de compartir espacio con un Hufflepuff o con un Gryffindor. Por lo menos esa mañana había estado de suerte porque nadie quiso subirse en su carruaje.

Por su parte, Hermione había bajado de los dormitorios de las chicas jalando su pesado baúl luciendo una esplendorosa sonrisa en el rostro y con unos ánimos muy exaltados, en la sala común se despidió de Ron y Harry que se quedaban en Hogwarts.

"Les prometo traerles recuerdos de casa", les dijo sonriente ante el inicio de la que consideraba la mejor época del año. No solo era por el espíritu navideño. Sus padres siempre la esperaban con ansias luego del primer trimestre de clases y usualmente viajaban fuera de la ciudad unos días. Unos pequeños días de descanso y diversión entre la nieve antes de volver a casa a recibir el año nuevo.

Realmente eran días muy felices y coloridos.

Hermione también hizo sola el trayecto de los carruajes. Le pareció extraño pero muy pocos alumnos viajaban a casa ese año. A lo lejos, pudo ver que Draco Malfoy también subía a uno de los carruajes y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que encontrarse con él en el tren.

Cuando llegó al expreso, buscó rápidamente un compartimiento vacío, esperando poder compartirlo con algún conocido, pero los pasillos estaban solitarios. Honestamente, lo único que lamentaba de los viajes de navidad era que el recorrido en el Expreso lo hacía prácticamente sola pues sus mejores amigos permanecían en el colegio.

Colocó su baúl en la rejilla, se sentó a la par de la ventana y se quedó distraída viendo hacia el andén.

Draco pasaba por el pasillo cuando vio a la sangre sucia sola en el compartimiento. Si no podía mejorar la perspectiva de las vacaciones navideñas, tal vez podía hacer placentero el recorrido hasta el andén 9¾… y para ello, mortificar a la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger le venía perfecto. Una media sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro cuando se dispuso a entrar.

Hermione se volvió inmediatamente cuando sintió que se abría la puerta y vio con sorpresa a Malfoy entrando en el compartimiento.

"Las sangre sucia no deberían viajar solas, podría ser peligroso", le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione no pudo evitar el acto reflejo de tomar la varita que llevaba dentro del bolsillo de la túnica, no la sacó pero adoptando el aire más despreocupado de que fue capaz, le respondió indiferente. "Depende de lo que sea para ti el peligro Malfoy, aunque no creo que los algodones de tu cuna te hayan enseñado a reconocerlo, mucho menos a defenderte de él".

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué esa patética sangre sucia siempre decía cosas que le calaban tan hondo y le hacían hervir la sangre? Avanzó por el compartimiento con una expresión amenazante, introdujo su baúl pero dejó la puerta abierta.

"Granger, no me provoques…"

"¿Provocarte yo? Tú eres el que se ha metido en este compartimiento a amargarme la existencia. Si no te gusta lo que te digo, puedes irte. Yo no tengo inconveniente…"

Pero justo en ese momento cuando el tren inició la marcha, la puerta se cerró de golpe asustándolos a ambos. En un segundo una decoración navideña similar a la que había en el Gran Comedor llenó el compartimiento: Ramas verdes de pino aparecieron por todo el contorno superior e inmediatamente se llenaron de radiantes bombas navideñas de todos los colores. Adornos dorados, moños y listones rojos complementaban el decorado. Además, un flamante muérdago se materializó justo arriba de la entrada.

Entonces, la voz del profesor Dumbledore resonó en todo el tren:

"Queridos alumnos, ustedes saben que en Hogwarts promovemos la hermandad entre las casas y los lazos de amistad entre sus estudiantes. Creemos que es necesario recordarnos mutuamente que estamos en una maravillosa época de dar y recibir amor. Por eso, a partir de este momento, las puertas de los compartimientos estarán selladas hasta que algunos de los estudiantes se den el respectivo beso bajo los muérdagos de las entradas"

Draco y Hermione se vieron con expresiones de terror e incredulidad y antes de que pudieran decir algo, Dumbledore continuó hablando:

"Los muérdagos están hechizados, así que no abrirán la puerta a menos que entre los estudiantes exista afecto. No se preocupen, no es necesario que estén enamorados, pero al menos deben ser amigos. Queridos muchachos, espero que disfruten el viaje y que tengan unas excelentes vacaciones de invierno".

Hermione ahogó un gemido de angustia cuando el profesor terminó su pequeño discurso. Draco se quedó mudo, procesando las instrucciones dadas por Dumbledore… ¡es que no podía tener mejores ideas que arruinar la poca diversión que se había conseguido en ese maldito día! Mierda… ¡más que mierda! Era la cereza sobre el pastel de sus odiosas vacaciones. Por Merlín… ¡Tenía que besarla para poder salir! Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió entrar a ese compartimiento.

Suspiró profundamente, como haciendo énfasis en el gran esfuerzo que hacía al compartir el mismo espacio _precisamente_ con ella, puso su baúl en la otra rejilla y se sentó frente a Hermione, quien aparentemente ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial y sin descomponerse en lo más mínimo, le sostuvo la miraba y se observaron fijamente por unos eternos segundos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", le preguntó Draco finalmente.

Hermione lo vio con una gran expresión de asco.

"De momento no pienso hacer nada contigo. Voy a ignorarte como a una rata y cuando lleguemos al andén 9¾ veremos qué hacer. De todas maneras, tú piensa en algo. Es tu culpa que estemos compartiendo espacio, así que sería bueno que de vez en cuando le quitaras las telarañas a tu cerebro", le contestó ácidamente mientras sacaba de su mochila el libro "Tácticas avanzadas para repeler embrujos y maleficios"

"Eres una arrogante intratable… aquí no hay serpientes ni están San Potter ni la comadreja. Al menos podemos tratarnos con… cordialidad", le propuso tanteando el terreno porque según las palabras del director tenían que tener algún tipo de afecto.

"¿Después de seis años de insultos me pides cordialidad? Discúlpame Malfoy, pero esa es una rara manera de pedir milagros navideños…", le respondió sin levantar la vista del libro.

Hermione continuó con su lectura ininterrumpida por varios minutos más. Si Draco hubiera sido un poco más observador, se habría fijado en que ella no había pasado la página ni una sola vez desde que comenzó a leer. Incapaz de concentrarse, había leído una y otra vez el primer párrafo del capítulo inicial del libro.

La situación la tenía en extremo nerviosa. No quería conversar mucho con Malfoy porque se estaba sintiendo extrañamente perturbada con la presencia del muchacho. Era el estúpido, arrogante, elitista y potencial mortífago Malfoy, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo y deseable que se había vuelto con los años. Con unas cuantas miradas furtivas pudo observar sus profundos ojos grises viendo hacia fuera del tren, ese atlético cuerpo moldeado por el quiddich y vio cuando distraídamente humedeció sus labios resecos por el viaje. Nunca esos labios se le habían hecho tan apetecibles.

"_Cálmate Hermione, mira que estupideces las que estás pensando. Enfócate en la lectura. En-fo-ca-te. ¡¡Enfócate!!", _se repitió intentando vanamente relajarse, pero el pensamiento constante de que _debía_ besarlo para salir del tren no le ayudaba mucho.

"¿Qué lees?", le preguntó Draco mortalmente aburrido por el silencio en el que ella se mantenía.

"Un poco de lectura ligera para mejorar mi rendimiento en la clase de defensa", le respondió simplemente.

"¿Eso es para ti lectura ligera?" le dijo con una expresión cargada de ironía cuando vio el título del libro "No quisiera verte leyendo cuando te pones densa"

"Para mí, este libro sí es lectura ligera. ¿Cuál es tu tipo lectura ligera? ¿Los libros de mantenimiento de jardines de Gilderoy Lockhart?" arremetió Hermione con una sonrisa pícara cruzándole por el rostro. Ese era el momento de cobrarse una de tantas bromas y no la iba a desperdiciar.

"Muy graciosa Granger…"

"Es en serio. Tienes que responderme porque tú eres el que está pidiendo cordialidad y yo te estoy siguiendo la conversación ¿O te gustan los libros de adivinaciones al estilo de Trelawney?"

"Granger…", le dijo como amenazándola.

"No, ya sé, debes ser suscriptor de Corazón de Bruja. Hoy me explicó cómo es que te llegan tan distorsionadas las noticias del exterior".

"Granger…"

"¿O será que lees _El Quisquilloso?_ No pensé que fueras fanático del sensacionalismo amarillista…

"¡Olvídalo Granger!, es imposible tener una conversación civilizada contigo", le dijo con desgano.

"Te dije desde el principio que te ignoraría todo el camino. Que no me interesa hablar contigo. Que siempre has sido odioso conmigo y no puedo ser cordial contigo solo porque te interesa salir del compartimiento ¿Qué parte fue la que no entendiste?"

Draco la vio con expresión dolida pero se quedó callado y Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad penetrándole en el pecho. Generalmente ella no era tan grosera, pero es que la actitud que Malfoy siempre había tenido con ella, sumada a los poderosos nervios que la carcomían en ese momento, la exasperaron tanto que sacó lo peor de su carácter.

Él continuaba viéndola fijamente y como siempre, Hermione correspondió la profunda mirada acerada sin pestañar, sin ruborizarse y lo mejor de todo, sin desviarla ella primero.

_Otro punto a favor_, pensó Draco cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el precioso paisaje escocés. _No es la típica chica incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a un chico. Es una sabelotodo insufrible, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener con ella una conversación normal. Si es que algún día quiere tener una conversación normal conmigo…_

Entonces ante la mirada intrigada de Draco, Hermione se puso de pie, bajó su baúl de la rejilla y comenzó a hurgar dentro buscando algo que aparentemente no se recordaba donde había colocado. Él pudo observar la pulcritud con que llevaba todas sus cosas. De pronto, a ella sacó una pequeña pipa, la colocó sobre el asiento mientras cerraba su baúl y lo subía de nuevo. La tomó, se sentó otra vez frente a él y se la ofreció.

Draco la vio con desconfianza. "No sé que pretendes, Granger, pero yo no fumo".

"No seas idiota", le dijo divertida "Te estoy ofreciendo la pipa de la paz"

"¿La pipa de qué?"

"La pipa de la paz, Malfoy. ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar de ella?"

Él movió negativamente su cabeza.

"Debí imaginármelo, es una tradición muggle que viene de las tribus indias de los Estados Unidos. Ellos la fumaban al hacer tratos o finalizar alguna guerra. No es que debamos fumarla, pero lo esencial es que te estoy ofreciendo una tregua en lo que permanecemos en el Expreso ¿Te parece?

"Está bien, la acepto", le respondió tomando la pipa de sus manos y guardándola en su túnica. Cuando lo hizo, sus dedos rozaron suavemente la palma de la mano de Hermione y a los dos se les contrajo el estómago ante este leve contacto.

"¿Adonde vas de vacaciones?", le preguntó a Hermione.

Y de pronto, ella se encontró contándole abiertamente de sus especiales vacaciones navideñas y de lo divertido que era pasarlo con sus padres, que este año se irían a esquiar, para luego recibir el año nuevo en casa.

Cuando ella le preguntó sobre sus vacaciones, él no quiso entrar en detalles ante las sosas perspectivas que tenía en casa. Solo le dijo que le haría compañía a su madre. En ningún momento mencionó a su padre y ella tampoco quiso preguntar.

Luego de un rato, Draco tuvo la seguridad de que con ella podía tener una conversación inteligente y no era la típica idiota que le enrollaba las pestañas para tratar de llamar su atención.

Poco a poco, se percataron de que la llegada de aproximaba. Entonces, él se puso de pie sin decirle una palabra, se acercó a la puerta y se colocó debajo del muérdago. Ella comprendió y lo siguió con las mejillas encendidas de rubor.

"Bueno, creo que llegó el momento…" dijo él.

"Así es"

"Mejor lo hacemos rápido ¿No te parece?" le preguntó.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Sentía su corazón latir tan violentamente que creía que se le saldría del pecho. Draco le colocó ambas manos en la cintura y se agachó para besarla. Hermione solo cerró sus ojos esperando por el roce de sus labios. Él posó sus labios con delicadeza, dándole un beso suave y sin premuras. Luego no lo pudo evitar e introdujo su lengua profundizando el contacto y pasó sus manos a la espalda de ella, para estrecharla contra él.

Aunque Hermione no se lo esperaba, correspondió el beso y el abrazo con la misma intensidad con que le eran entregados. Hasta que finalmente separaron sus bocas pero se quedaron abrazados y apoyados frente con frente.

"Creo que gustará conocer las montañas, si aceptas que te visite en tus vacaciones", le dijo.

"Me encantaría", le respondió Hermione.

De pronto, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y aunque todavía faltaba un pequeño tramo para llegar, ni Draco ni Hermione hicieron el intento de salir. Se sentaron a la par. Él pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y permanecieron abrazados lo que quedaba del trayecto, con sus corazones latiendo profundamente emocionados.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, ambos se pusieron de pie, bajaron sus respectivos baúles y se dispusieron a salir del compartimiento. "Te escribiré", le dijo él simplemente. Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir por caminos opuestos. Todavía pesaba que él fuera Draco Malfoy y ella, Hermione Granger.

Al bajarse por las puertas de cada extremo del vagón, se dirigieron una intensa pero breve mirada e iniciaron sus caminos hacia sus padres, que ya los esperaban en el andén. Hermione y Draco se fueron por caminos separados pero con la esperanza de iban a disfrutar las mejores vacaciones navideñas de sus vidas.

**También con la esperanza de que hayan disfrutado de la historia, espero sus comentarios a través de sus reviews. **


End file.
